Back From the Brink
by The Inner Titan
Summary: Four new clans sprang from the originals, becoming Iceclan, Emberclan, Greenclan, & Berryclan. These clans flourished and thrived, until one day a plague hit the forests. It wiped out Greenclan entirely, and almost did the same to Berryclan. Now, as Berryclan tries to recover, the rival clans Iceclan and Emberclan both plot to take the forest for themselves. T because I'm paranoid.


**Hello. This is The Inner Titan, and I have just started my first fanfic. I hope you, the reader, enjoy this, and please feel free to send me feedback. I would appreciate knowing someone has read my work.**

* * *

~ Iceclan~  
Leader: Indigostar (4 lives left); a handsome blue-grey tom with icy bright blue eyes

Deputy: Sleetfur; Muscular grey tom with green, intelligent eyes

Medicine Cat: Snowfeather; Albino she cat with long, feathery fur.

Warriors:  
Whitefoot: Grey tom with one white foot, one blue eye and one green eye.

Bearpelt: Dark brown tom with serious grey eyes

Driftnose: Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with sparkling eyes. Her nose is white from some sort of birth defect.

Gorsestep: White tabby tom striped with light bands of tan, he has dark blue eyes

Apprentices:

Furrowpaw: He is a brown and black tom with rare amber eyes (Mentor: Gorsestep)

Elkpaw: Lean brindle tom with intelligent grey eyes (Mentor: Bearpelt)

Aurorapaw: Beautiful golden and white she-cat with the trademark eye color of her ancestor Icestar, which is purple. (Mentor: Driftnose)

Queens:

Hollybush: Dusky colored she-cat with warm green eyes

Greyleaf: Cream colored she-cat with milky eyes ( Iciclekit, Nutkit)

Elders:

Lightclaw: Kindly old she-cat with cold white fur

*Emberclan*

Leader: Sparkstar: (8 lives left) Flame red tom with fierce amber eyes

Deputy: Sunspot: Golden orange tabby with silver, leopard-like spots

Medicine Cat: Burnpelt: Brown tom with half of his fur missing.

Warriors:  
Flameleap: Pretty orange tabby she-cat

Coalheart: Black tom with a russet patch of fur on his chest, yellow eyes

Flashpelt: Golden tom with strange aqua eyes

Apprentices:  
Cinderpaw: Grey tom with grey eyes. Yes, his personality is as bright as his appearance (Mentor: Coalheart)

Ashpaw: Same description as Cinderpaw. (They are twins) (Mentor: Sunspot)

Dustpaw: Brownish grey she-cat with light blue eyes (Mentor: Sparkstar)

Goldpaw: Beautiful golden she-cat with warm green eyes (Mentor: Flashpelt)

Queens:

Flarewing: Captivating gold and brown she-cat with amber eyes (Lionkit, Brightkit)

Elders:  
(All are dead)

^Berryclan^ (There was a plague and Greenclan was wiped out, and so was most of Berryclan)

Leader: Blackstar: (7 lives left) Dark furred tom with dark purple eyes

Deputy: Finchwing: Grey she-cat with a red stripe down her tail.

Medicine Cat: Kestrelfeather: White tom with gold spots.

Warriors:

Redleaf: Ginger tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices:  
Azurepaw: Bluish-grey she-cat with green eyes (Mentor: Redleaf)

Queens:  
None

Elders:  
Peachtail: Tan she-cat, blind in one eye

Kinkfur: Tom with grey fur and blindingly bright blue eyes (retired b/c of sickness)

Territories:

Iceclan: The Iceclan cats live deep in the rugged mountains on the western edges of the territories of all the clans, and are rarely attacked, as their territory is not ideal land for the other clans. The territory is steep and rocky, but also forms a near impenetrable defense from attackers, and there is no threat from twolegs to move there.

Emberclan: The Emberclan cats live in sandstone caves in a small canyon in the middle of the area. They have more desirable territory than Iceclan, but they also have good natural defenses. A warm, lazy river runs through the middle of their camp.

Berryclan: Berryclan used to control half of the forests in the area, but now has the entire forest due to the demise of Greenclan. Now they have no use for it, though, as they have very few cats.

* * *

**A/N**

**The actual story comes tomorrow, sorry for not being able to post it today. It will be from Berryclan's POV. Please tell me what you thought of my briefing.**


End file.
